the_battle_for_a_mansion_yayfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of the Sexes
General Battle of the Sexes is the first episode of TBFAMY. It involves Dog showing Cow a mansion, which caused other contestants to come near it, and a game host named Penguin made a reality show to battle for it. Plot In this episode, Cow gets shown a mansion, the other characters want it, and become contestants in a new reality show, and the teams are the boys, known as Team Mr., and the girls, known as Team Lass. Tiger then makes fun if Ant for wanting a Sakura Console (A reference to Nintendo Fans being made fun of by Nintendo haters) The challenge is a singing competition, and Team Lass wants to sing Ariana Grande's "Side to Side", which Butterfly requested. Team Mr., however, is split on what to sing, not helped by the fact that Tiger was slacking off. When it's judging time, Team Lass does good, except for Lioness's singing parts. When Team Mr. had to sing, Jake Paul did a terrible solo of his bad song "It's Everyday Bro", which caused the team to lose. Tiger then scolds Ant for making the team lose, Ant says it was for no reason, but Tiger says it was because of how dorky he is. Transcript Dog: OMG! Cow! I have to tell you something awesome! Cow: Ooh! What is it? Dog: A mansion! Butterfly: That we may not be able to afford now, but we can find a way to afford it! That's right! All of us! Cow: How? I mean those things cost like so much! Wait, what's that noise? (Other contestants appear) Ant: A mansion! I'm considered dorky, so I don't get nice stuff like that! Tiger: I deserve it more than these losers! Jake Paul: An OFC is opening here? Rabbit: I NEED A MANSION! Lioness: I just need a phone in my life! What eves! Penguin: Well, I guess you should battle for it! (After getting into groups by gender...) Tiger: So Ant, if you were rich what would you get? Ant: A Sakura Console? Why? Tiger: Hahaha! A Sakura Console! So cringe! Haha! Ant: (crying) Tiger... (Later...) Penguin: Okay! Boys, you are Team Mr., and girls you are Team Lass! The 1st challenge is a singing contest! Go! (When Team Mr. is discussing strategy...) Ant: Okay Team Mr.? What should we sing? Rabbit: We have to sing "Gucci Gang" by Lil' Pump! It is so awesome! Jake Paul: It's every note bros! We are going to sing "It's Everyday Bro"! Or else you two are dead! Okay Ant and Rabbit? Ant: (nervous) Okay! Rabbit: (really nervous): Okay okay okay! Ant: Wait you two, where's Tiger? (Where Tiger is...) Tiger: Ah, who cares if I'm not singing! Not me! (When Team Lass is discussing strategy) Butterfly: Okay Team Lassers, we are singing "Side to Side", right? Cow: Totally! Lioness: Meh... OK! Dog: OMG! I love that song! Penguin: OK teams, let's hear you sing! Team Lass is up first! Butterfly: Okay! Let's go-go! Butterfly: (singing) I've been there all night! Cow: (singing) I've been there all day! Lioness: (badly singing) And boy... Dog: (singing) Got me walking side to side! (3 minutes later) Penguin: Wow! That was great except for Lioness's parts! Oh well, still good! Team Mr. is up! Jake Paul: Actually, I'm going to sing Team Mr.'s song all by myself Ant: (shocked) What!? Rabbit: Hey, we didn't agree to that! Jake Paul: Too bad! Jake Paul: (HORRIBLY singing) It's everyday bro with the Disney Channel flow- Penguin: Stop stop stop stop! My God your singing sucks! Especially without autotune! Team Mr. loses! (After Tiger got back...) Tiger: Good job Ant, you made our team lose! Ant: I made my team lose? I'm not the one who ran away from the challenge! Tiger: No, your dorkiness made us lose! Penguin: Vote by putting a tally of the voting box of the character who deserves to be eliminated! Write in 1 to eliminate Ant, write in 2 to eliminate Jake Paul, write in 3 to eliminate Rabbit, and write in 4 to eliminate Tiger! Disembodied voice: Disclaimer. This comic does not show my views on Pop Music. This comic is not meant to be taken seriously. Trivia * This is the first and currently only TBFAMY comic to be made on notebook paper. All others were made on printer paper. * This is considered one of the worse TBFAMY episodes along with some of the earlier S1 episodes, because it was considered stereotypical, and the handwriting was considered hard to read. Category:Episodes Category:S1 episodes